The present invention relates to a dewatering device, particularly a device to twist and extract water from a swab.
Cleaning is an indispensable chore in every family, and a chore which every person has to do, but generally home cleaning work is the duty of every mother. If the mother has her own occupation, then cleaning is a time and labor exhaustive work for her after office hours, she has a lot of chores to be done at home, she has to clean the floor once every two or three days, during which she as to sweep, swab and then extract water from the swab she uses.
There is a simple swab drier in the market, a structure of a hopper-like body made at a side of a water container, to which a swab can be placed and then the handle of the swab is twisted so that excessive water adhered to the swab can be extracted. However, the water container may fall down if force is applied improperly, and water in the swab cannot be removed thoroughly.
In view of the above defect, the inventor has invented a dewatering device for a swab.